This invention relates to the art of telecommunications conferencing, such as audio and video conferencing.
Prior art audio conferencing requires a conference bridge. This bridge is located at a location which is fixed for each conference call. Thus, for so-called three-way calling, which is a form of conference calling which is originated by a single caller who calls two different people, the conference bridge is located in the local exchange carrier (LEC), e.g., in a switch or adjunct thereof, serving the originating caller. From the bridge a trunk is required to connect to each of the conferenced in parties if they are served by a different LEC, necessitating the use of two trunks. Thus, the cost of such a call is at least the cost of the local line from the caller to the LEC the cost of the two trunks.
I have recognized that when the called parties to be conferenced in are within close proximity to each other from a telecommunications point of view, e.g., they are served by the same LEC, that it would be cheaper to have the conferencing bridge located closer to the called parties, e.g., with the LEC serving them. This would reduce to the cost of the conference call to the cost of two local connections and the cost of one trunk.
Therefore, in accordance with the principles of the invention, a conference bridge is selected for a conference call so as to reduce the overall cost of the conference call, and the conference bride selected may be changed dynamically, e.g., as parties are added or dropped from the conference call, so as to continuously maintain the low cost of the conference call.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the local telephone switches which interface with user telephones are connected to device servers which each includes a packet circuit gateway (PCG) for coupling user information, including voice, data, signaling, and the like, onto a packet network which provides both transport and service. Accordingly, in response to a request for a conference call, the packet network determines the parties to be on the conference call and selects a conference bridge that results in the lowest cost for the conference call, e.g., a bridge located more closely to two of the parties on the conference call. In the event the parties on the conference call change, e.g., by adding an additional party and possibly also by dropping a party already on the call, a new conference bridge is selected for the call that would keep the cost low for the call as configured with the revised parties and the information streams from all of the parties that remain on the call are directed the new conference bridge. Once the transition to the new conference bridge is completed, the old conference bridge is released for use by another conference.
Other telephones which employ a device server and can connect directly to a data network without being connected behind conventional circuit switching switches or requiring a packet circuit gateway, such as Internet Protocol (IP) telephones, may also be part of conference calls served by a conference bridge and their location may be taken into account when selecting a conference bridge.